


When a Paladin Loves Two Men and a Goddess

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [10]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, bees and the birds talk but make it grizzop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a paladin in love with a goddess and two men. And luckily for him they were in love with him too and because the goddess is a goddess she gave her paladin some super awesome powers and that's how you lot were made, now go to sleep."Grizzop tries to tell his kids a bedtime story while also explaining how they came into existence, it goes about as well as you can guess.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Artemis, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	When a Paladin Loves Two Men and a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Fluff - Once Upon a Time
> 
> Based on an AU where Artemis gave Grizzop the ability to make his own clutch (with the help of Wilde, Zolf and assorted other characters) and it turned into very fluffy kidfic along the way. Grizzop is Grizzop to his kids, Wilde is Father (or Papa, mostly for Viss), Zolf is Dad and Artemis is Big Mum. Viss is biologically Vesseek's daughter but that doesn't really matter, they are one big poly family. There are so many kids in this AU I lost count cause everyone called dibs on one of them, but at least three are adopted. Anyhow poly fluff kidfic! Enjoy!

"Once upon a time there was a paladin in love with a goddess and two men. And luckily for him they were in love with him too and because the goddess is a goddess she gave her paladin some super awesome powers and that's how you lot were made, now go to sleep."

A bunch of wide eyes looked up at Grizzop, each of them carrying their best pleading look to elaborate on the story. Grizzop sighed.

"Look, you want to know more, ask your Father, he is good at storytelling. Or ask your Dad," he added, because wouldn't it be hilarious to see Zolf explain to their kids how they had come into existence. "And if you want to know how goblins are usually made, I'll tell you another time."

"I can tell you too." A very quiet voice piped up before getting swallowed by protests of the story being too short. Grizzop looked at the child that had spoken up and winked. Viss was three things: very shy, very smart and came without a doubt after Wilde in the most non-obvious ways. One of the more obvious ways was that she could spin a story if encouraged.

"You heard your sister, if you want a story ask her. I bet she has a lot more to tell than the boring details of sewer rats and mice." If Viss were one to squeak, she would have, this way she just ducked her head a bit as an assortment of eyes turned pleadingly towards her. Grizzop sighed again, this time with relief. Bedtime storytelling time wasn't his best and he had only done it because Wilde was gone for the evening and Zolf had fled to the kitchen at the prospect of having been the one to tell them one, especially as reading a Harrison Campbell novel to the kids had turned awkward the last time.


End file.
